It Was Nice Meeting You
by Daydreaming Lover
Summary: We were never told how Ginny knew about Sirius. Here's my take. Her questions about who owned this ghastly place unanswered, she grumpily opened the kitchen door. Trouble is, there was already someone there.... Edited.


We were never told how Ginny knew about Sirius. Here's my take. Her questions about who owned this ghastly place unanswered, she grumpily opened the kitchen door. Trouble is, there was already someone there...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to J. and other people whom names I don't know.**

"So, where are we going exactly?"

I was sitting on my freshly packed trunk in the kitchen, waiting for the prats I call brothers to come downstairs.

"How many times have I told you, Ginny? I can't say, it's protected by a Fideli– you'll see when we get there." Mum sighed. She was bustling around the kitchen, picking up random things at the last minute. She charmed a knife to cut the bread loaf.

"Well, where is _there _exactly?" I asked impatiently, nobody was telling me anything! Okay, I knew that we're going there because has to do something with the Order of the Phoenix, and fighting Voldemort. But that's all.

I previously asked Fred and George, who were busy sneaking Extendable Ears and other stuff into their trunks. "Look, Ginny. We don't know anymore than you do." replied George. I made a disbelieving noise and Fred said "Really, we're honest."

Yeah, right, Voldemort will decide that taking over the wizarding world is a waste of time and open a teashop that will rival Madam Puddifoot's before Fred and George will be honest.

" Well,"Fred said with a smirk. "as honest as we can be. Really, Gin, we don–". He stopped short, Mum was coming up the stairs. Then, they pushed me out of the room, leaving me standing there, still answerless.

I tried asking Ron, who was nearly drowning in his stuff, which were scattered all over the small room. "I can't! Can't you see, Ginny! Urgh – just leave. I have to pack!" He was somewhat hysterical. He just knew that Hermione was coming there, wherever _there_ was. So, he had to look considerably decent.

Mum now finished making the sandwiches. She sighed, leaned on the counter facing me.

"Look, darling. I _can't_ tell you. The Fidelius charm is just doing what it's supposed to do! _You'll see when we get there._" Hmmph, fine.

"Hey, come to think of it, where did we get that place anyway? You and Dad never told us you owned another house." Just before she can answer me, Fred and George came downstairs, their trunks banging on the stairs.

" Great! You're finished. Have some sandwiches. RON! RONALD! Seriously, where_ is_ that boy? RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! Hurry up!" She yelled.

"Coming!" Ron yelled back. I saw him on the top of the stairs. He was so in a hurry that he tripped, sending his trunk and his body tumbling down the stairs, and landing in a tangled heap.

"Ow" He said, rubbing his arse. "Are you alright Ron?" Mum asked, but she was already rubbing his face with a handkerchief.

"Aw, ickle Ronniekins is hurt! You _do_ know that you're wearing mismatched socks?" Fred said while munching on his second sandwich. Ron looked down, and in fact, he was wearing a green sock on one foot and a white one on the other. He scowled at Fred.

"Now, now Fred!" George mock-scolded Fred, his eyes filled with mischief. "You mustn't hurt Ickle Ron's feelings. After all, he only did this to get attention -"

" Of Hermione-" Fred interrupted. Ron went red, a weird color, seeing as his hair was also red. Merlin, do I look like that when I blush? Note to self: Try not to blush so much.

George continued as if he didn't hear Fred, but he was smiling.

"So, we must give him the love and nurture that he needs." Ron gave him the finger while Mum wasn't looking.

Really, it's so obvious that they like each other, they should have mercy on us and snog already! All this repressed sexual tension gets tiring after a while.

"How are we going to get there?"Ron asked Mum, clearly trying to change the subject, I thought, smirking.

"Arthur said that he'll bring a car. Better not be bewitched." Fred snorted.

"But Mum, why don't we use a portkey?" George asked. Yeah, why didn't we?

"Because it's unsafe; we're watched."

"Floo, then?" Continued George.

"No." She left it at that. Trust Mum to be mysterious when we wanted to know something.

"He's late" Mum said, peering at the clock. Dad's hand was pointing to "work". Then, quite suddenly, it changed to "traveling". A faint 'pop' sounded outside the door, the hand moved to 'home', and Dad entered.

"Hello! Oh, you're all ready? Good then, off you go" He said, picking up a sandwich and heading out the door.

A car was waiting outside. It was a lot bigger than the old Ford Anglia. Hermione told me about them once, CUV's or something. We all got in the car, which was surprisingly big. There was a man in the seat in front of the wheel.

"Hello, Sturgis" Mum greeted him, and then she threw us a look. We all mumbled "Hello."

"Hello, Molly. Ready?" He replied. He noticed Dad pressing buttons on a screen between their seats. The car actually _splashed_ water on the glass. Then proceeded to wipe it away! No wonder Dad loves muggles.

"Uh, Arthur." Sturgis said hesitantly "You might want to leave that alone if you wanted to get there on time." Dad smiled sheepishly, then turned around to have a look at us. " Comfy?" he asked.

Boy, was I ever! Mum, Fred and George are in the front, Ron and I are in the back.

"Yes" we all chorused. The car roared to life and we set off.

"Arthur, when did Moody and Tonks said they will arrive?" Mum asked.

"Tonks? She's coming there too?" I asked, surprised. Tonks was an auror that was visiting us regularly this summer, I liked her. Moody was an auror, too; he's okay, a bit paranoid, but ok. CONSTANT VILIGANCE!

"Yes, Ginny dear..." Then she continued talking to Dad.

Later on, Mum was asleep, her head leaning against the window. Fred and George were hunched over a piece of paperwork, sending Mum glances every now and then to see if she woke up or not. I tried to sneak a peek at their paper, but they hid it. Fine, don't show me then. Ron was asleep also, and he was drooling. Eurgh. Dad was pressing something on the door to make the glass go up and down, up and down, up and... you get my meaning. After what seemed like ages, he stopped.

It was now dark outside. Dad, Fred, and George also fell asleep.

I peered outside the glass, it seemed like we were on a highway. However, there was no sign saying "Order of The Phoenix Headquarters – 30 Miles Ahead."

Okay, I don't know _where _it is, but where did we get it from? Was it even ours? OH! Maybe it Tonk's, or Mad-eye's; maybe that's why they've been visiting so much.

Urrrrgh! This is so frustrating! Wait, maybe _he_ knows...

"Er- ?"

"Yes?"

"Can you tell me where we're going?"

He smiled. "Sorry, dear. You'll see when we get there."

AAAAAAAAAARGH!

I woke up to the sound of Ron talking, which wasn't exactly my favorite alarm.

"Hey, Ginny. Get up, we're there." He nudged me.

"Fine, fine. I'm up." I rubbed my eyes and stretched. My hand hit the car ceiling, reminding me about our situation. Dad, Mum, Fred and George were already outside. I stepped out of the car, Ron followed.

It was a shabby and small neighborhood, and a bit of unkempt grass surrounded the area. We faced a street which was lined with many houses which paint was peeling from the walls. I noticed that there was no house numbered 12.

"Well?" I asked impatiently, glancing at Mum and Dad.

Dad handed Fred a piece of parchment. Confused, I leaned to look at the parchment; so did Ron and George. It said in slanting, curvy handwriting :

_The Headquarters of The Order of The Phoenix may be found at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, London. _

"Huh?"Ron said, and I agreed. "What–"

Dad interrupted him, "Just think about what you just read".

Okay, Number 12 Grimmauld Place in London is the Headquarters of the Order of The Phoenix...Even though there's no number 12.

Whoa!

I was wrong, Number 12 _did_ exist. It was just squashed between two houses! It slowly squeezed itself out from between 11and 13. The muggles, apparently, didn't notice anything.

After the house appeared completely, Dad and Strugis set out to the door. We all followed. I heard George whisper "Is this weird or what?".

I asked Mum " Mum, what's this all about".

"Well, you read the paper. Dumbledore's secret keeper. That's why we couldn't tell you. Sorry, dear."

We entered the place, and the best way to describe it was a haunted house. It was gloomy, dull and filthy. I passed through a spider web.

"Eurgh! There's a spi-" Mum shushed me. She put a finger to her lips and practically tiptoed through the hallway. I heard Ron give a muffled sort of yell, so I know he saw the spider, too. There was a great black curtain covering something.

At the end of the hallway, stairs led to the first floor. As we trudged up the stairs, I saw house-elves' heads mounted on plaques. Really, I knew some wizards say that they can't live without house-elves, but this was really too much.

We ended up in a drawing room, which contained Tonks, Mad-eye, and a man I didn't know.

"Kingsley! We didn't know we'll be seeing you so soon!" Dad exclaimed, and went to greet him. Mad-eye growled in acknowledgement. Tonks smiled and waved.

"Wotcher, Ginny."

"Hi, Tonks"

"Well, listen kids." Mum announced, after greeting everybody. "Ron, dear, you look tired. There's a bedroom upstairs." Ron yawned in acknowledgement and plodded upstairs.

"Fred, George there's a bedroom on the third floor for you. Ginny, yours is right next to this room. There's a kitchen downstairs, there's a staircase right at the end of the hallway. Oh, and please _try _to keep quite, I don't think I can handle that again..." She trailed off.

Fred and George lifted their trunks and went upstairs. I can hear them talking about where they'll hide their stash already.

I went to drop my trunk in the room Mum told me about, and came back to the drawing room.

"Hey, Tonks, is this place yours or Mad-eye's?" I asked her. She looked puzzled for a moment.

"No, this place isn't mine, nor Moody's." Her eyes widened. "Why? Didn't they tell you? This house-" She was interrupted by Kingsley.

"Sorry for disturbing you," He said in his deep voice. "But, I'll have to borrow Tonks for a while." And with that, they both disappeared, saying something about Privet Drive. Isn't that where Harry lived? I bet _he_ knows what this place is.

And what did Tonks say about them not telling me? As far as I can tell, I'm not being told about everything!

I looked for Mum, wanting to ask her, but she wasn't anywhere in sight. Nobody was in the drawing room but me. I'll just have a look around, maybe find out _something_. Where to go, where to go? I didn't want to go to sleep just yet, so I headed of to the kitchen.

I went downstairs, careful not to make noise, just as Mum told me, and noticed light coming from the kitchen. Someone was there, I'll ask them.

I slowly opened the door a little, and saw someone sitting there. He looked vaguely familiar.

Oh!

No, it can't be... can it? He looks awful lot like...

SIRIUS BLACK!

SIRIUS BLACK IS IN THE KITCHEN!

Oh my Merlin, Oh my Merlin, OH MY MERLIN!

Ok, Ginny, breathe, you're probably imagining things. A voice told me inside my head; it sounded uncannily like Hermione.

I peeked through the small opening, and there was no doubt. Sirius Black was there!

Oh, Mum, Dad, Ron, Fred, George, Tonks... All of them, upstairs, ignorant that a notorious mass murder was in the kitchen. Eating, nevertheless!

Can I still run for it? Get some help? No. He'll probably hear me. Merlin, I have to do _something_.

Whom am I kidding! I'm 14 years old!

_No_. I'm a 14 year old _Gryffindor_. I pulled my self up proudly, I'll do whatever it takes to protect my family from this _murderer_; law of underage wizardry be damned!

I took my wand from my pocket (thank Merlin I didn't put it in my room!), held it firmly, and opened the door a bit further and sneaked in.

He must have heard the door squeak, because for one second, our eyes met. He looked better than in his posters. Sure he would, sneaking into innocents peoples' kitchens and killing them! He looked surprised. Then, he smiled. HOW DARE HE?

"You must be Mo–" He started to say, but I didn't give him time.

"_Stupefy!"_ The red jet was going to hit him, but he dodged.

"_Stupefy!_" I repeated, cursing myself for the lack of defense charms I know, and I promised myself that I'll practice more; if I live..._Don't think like that._

Again, he ducked.

"What are you doing?" He yelled.

"You murderer! What are _you_ doing–" I threw another stunner at him, it missed him again. Damn, he was good. I was starting to get a little bit scared. Why didn't anyone come down here? Didn't they hear us? He probably put secrecy charms or something, the git.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" This one nearly hit him.

"You misunderstood!" He said. He laughed a little. This made me more angry than scared.

"Didn't any one tell–" I was so angry, I didn't hear what he said.

I threw him the strongest bat-bogey hexes I could conjure. It finally hit him.

He was dropped to floor in pain, screaming, and I bolted for the door.

"MUM! DAD! TONKS! - ummph" I ran into Tonks, who was followed by Mum, Dad, Mad-eye, Fred, George, and Ron.

"What? What happened?" Mum said. I could still hear the distant screams of Black. Also, I heard someone else screaming, a woman.

"You filth! Contaminating the house of my proud fathers!..." But, it was ignored.

"Mum, Siri-" I stopped to catch my breath. " Sirius Black, in there! I threw him a Bat-Bogey hex and.." But they didn't hear me, they all ran into the kitchen.

I went after them, still breathing heavily.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Sirius. We forgot to tell her..." Mum trailed off. I stood there wide-eyed. What were they _doing_? It's _Sirius Black_ for Merlin's sake!

Mum took of the hex. She helped him into a chair. What's happening? Has my family gone mad!

"MUM! What are you doing! It's _Sirius Black_!" I exclaimed. Ron and George were laughing, and Fred was doubled over. Tonks was biting here lips and Dad and Mad-eye were smiling. Even _he_ was smiling, too.

"Ginny, did you have to be so hard on him? I'll talk to Bill about what curses he teaches you." Mum said.

"What? It was good he taught me that hex, look at what happened now!" I retorted, annoyed by the increasing laughter coming from the prats.

"Sorry, again, Sirius. We forgot to tell her." Mum repeated.

"No worries, Molly." Black said.

"Listen, Ginny dear." Dad said calmly. "Sit down." Confused, I sat on a chair, glaring at Fred and George, who were still laughing. I was still apprehensive, Black was sitting across me. Dad then told me how Sirius was innocent, how Pettigrew betrayed Harry's parents, and how Sirius was Harry's godfather. When he finished, I'm sure that I was blushing to the tips of my hair – I was surprised that smoke didn't come out of my ears. Merlin, I attacked him for _no _reason.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

Sirius laughed and said "It's alright."

Everybody then trooped upstairs, going to sleep. I went also, to spare myself more embarrassment.

Later that night, Sirius sat, drinking butterbeer, thinking about tonight's unusual incident. Even though his nose still hurts (that hex was astonishingly strong), he couldn't help but laugh. Here was 14 year old Ginny, nearly crippling a man who spent time in Azkaban, for Merlin's sake!

The Bat-Bogey Hex reminded him of his old days at Hogwarts (hexes come and go), not to mention Ginny's red hair. She _does_ look like Lily at a glance, but, he thought, they're completely different.

Ginny seemed more... vivacious? Mischievous? Fiery? He didn't know, but he'll find out soon.

Meanwhile, he'll keep an eye on her and Harry. Potters _do_ have a thing for redheads, not matter how much James denied it, and it has been a long time since he and Moony had a bet.

**So? What do you think? Actually, I had a different, more painful to read version of this story. I wrote it a few months back, and came back to read it again. It was embarrassing, I tell you. What a few months can do to your writing skills is amazing! At times, I wanted to punch my previous self for making some of the mistakes I've done. I'm sure that I'll I want to punch _this _me in the future, but, Que Sera Sera, right?**

**To those who had to read the more humiliating version, I'm so sorry. To those who haven't, thank your lucky stars.**

_R&R, please. =)_


End file.
